


Shanks x Reader Luffy's sister

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big sister reader, Cuddles, Cute Luffy, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Luffy being cute, Luffy has a sister, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, Romance, only kinda, platonic, shanks is a hopeless man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Shanks wasn't all that shocked when Luffy came running out of the bar and leapt into his arms, almost knocking the wind out of him. The kid had too much energy and strength for his size but it made him smile and he ran his fingers through his dark and unruly hair.Then a woman came stepping out of the bar, looking for Luffy and his eyes met (h/c) eyes, Shanks felt his heart melt on sight. She was beautiful. With (h/c) hair pushed to the side with a loose braid and a long, (f/c) dress on her figure, Shanks hoped he wasn't drooling.





	Shanks x Reader Luffy's sister

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with Shanks fluff. I love this man!!

It was like his normal stop here to see Makino and Luffy. Resupply, drink up the bar, create a tab that everyone knows he will never be able to pay off. It was routine, he knew exactly how this would go. Though, he was never disappointed in a little change. Kept his life interesting. That’s how being in the Red haired crew worked! 

"Luffy, come back here, you don't need to run off, Shanks will-" 

Shanks wasn't all that shocked when Luffy came running out of the bar and leapt into his arms, almost knocking the wind out of him. The kid had too much energy and strength for his size but it made him smile and he ran his fingers through his dark and unruly hair. 

Then a woman came stepping out of the bar, looking for Luffy and his eyes met (h/c) eyes, Shanks felt his heart melt on sight. She was beautiful. With (h/c) hair pushed to the side with a loose braid and a long, (f/c) dress on her figure, Shanks hoped he wasn't drooling.

"Luffy, you idiot." She leaned against the doorway and smiled softly, before stepping towards them and ruffling Luffy's hair. 

"Hi, you must be Shanks. I'm Luffy's sister, (Y/n)." Luffy smiled up at her, then at Shanks before he began bombarding him with questions about his travels and both of the adults laughed. 

(Y/n) took Luffy from Shanks' arms and tickled his sides so he would be too distracted to keep bugging Shanks. Not that he truly minded. 

"Let the poor man get a drink first," She said with a shake of her head before turning back to the red haired man. "I'll buy you a drink." And who was he to say no to free booze? 

 

Luffy sat on her lap while everyone got drinks. Shanks stood up as he boasted about his crew's latest haul, taking it from a bunch of unruly pirates. How it was almost too easy to get that much treasure. 

"You gonna use it pay me back, Shanks?" Makino called from the bar cheekily and the nervous laugh she got back had the whole bar laughing. 

The little boy climbed up onto the table to challenge Shanks, swearing up and down that he could help them get more treasure. It took a very tired (Y/n), a teasing Shanks, and Makino with a glass of juice to get him to get down. Of course, it helped when Shanks started up another story that apparently Luffy had heard a thousand stories because he would call parts out while Shanks, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp recalled just what had happened. 

When enough time had passed, Luffy fell asleep in Shanks' arms, curled up against his chest and breathing steadily. Shanks had let Yasopp take over the story telling, laughing loudly at the embellished parts, and then laughing harder at the real parts that sounded like they couldn't be true. Benn, sitting next to him, had kept trying to take Luffy from him, to put him upstairs in bed, but he had just clung tighter to Shanks, so they all let him until he fell asleep. 

"I'll take him upstairs." (Y/n) said quietly, leaning into Shanks' space a bit and he almost forgot to move his arms so she could take him. 

Instead, he stood up with Luffy still clinging to him and pointed towards the doorway. He could open it easily, but a moment or two alone with her couldn't hurt. 

The two made it quietly up to Luffy's little room and he was placed gently on the bed. (Y/n) helped tuck him in and sat on the bed so she could lean down and kiss his forehead, much like she did every night. Luffy snuffled in his sleep and turned his head, curling into a little ball under his blanket. 

It was a cute sight and something both had seen multiple times, but as they both sat together, looking over the little one, it seemed different with the other by their side. 

Once they left Luffy's room, (Y/n) leaned against the door and sighed, running a hand through hair, causing (h/c) strands to fall out of the braid, but she hardly seemed to care. 

"You know, I might have to put you to bed. You look ready to fall asleep right here." Shanks teased, placing one hand on the doorframe, leaning over her a bit. She huffed a laugh and turned her face away, looking down the hall. 

"With someone like Luffy to look after, you can hardly tell me I don't deserve the rest." Both shared a quiet laugh and then a comfortable silence fell over them before (Y/n) was brave enough to look back at Shanks. 

"He admires you a lot, you know. I hear endless tales about how amazing you are. I'm going to blame you for all the crazy thoughts in his mind, you know." She pointed up at him accusingly, but teasingly. Then she smiled and turned away from him again. 

Shanks is a brave man and smooth as can be, so he carefully moved his hand not against the doorway to cup her cheek and turned her to face him. 

"Well, he thinks I'm so great. What do you think, beautiful?" With a smirk on her lips and a little eyebrow raise she shook her head and placed a hand on his arm, lowering it from her. 

"You're not going to get me that easy Shanks. I've heard about you from more than just Luffy. Half the girls could speak volumes about you." Shanks sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck before straightening up and smiling. 

"They can, but they're not you. Don't you want to learn for yourself?" She eyed him, looking a little unimpressed now, but he didn't waver and it was worth it when she huffed a laugh and placed a hand on his chest. She seemed a little nervous now.

She brushed past him and he watched her walk to her room before she pausing at her door. He turned to fully face her, watching how she seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. 

With an exaggerated turn, her braid falling off her shoulder in the movement, she turned to Shanks. Running her fingers through her hair, a nervous tic he was learning, she waved towards her room. 

"Are you coming? If you don't have to leave soon, of course." She turned back to her door, opening it up and trying not to look over at Shanks, who was secretly cheering in his mind. 

"I would love to keep you company." 

 

The next morning, (e/c) eyes blinked open slowly as black hair tickled her nose. She glanced down to see her little brother cuddled up to her chest and smiled, pulling him closer to her so he would stay snuggled up to her. She almost screamed when she realized the arms wrapped around her were not Luffy's but another man's. 

Tensing up, she turned to see Shanks smiling sleepily at her. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and tightened his hold. Then he removed one arm to ruffle Luffy's hair. 

"Little brat came in to wake you, but I figured you'd still be a little... tired, so I promised him if he went back to sleep with us, he could spend some time with the crew." Her face flushed red and she turned back to Luffy, hiding her face in his hair. 

"Thanks," She mumbled before turning back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. His expression softened and he cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a real kiss they both melted into it. 

"Ewww, (Y/n), don’t kiss him, he’s gross!" (Y/n) pulled back quickly and they looked down to see Luffy sticking his tongue out in disgust. It took a second but then the comment settled in their sleep addled brains and (Y/n) couldn't stop laughing, even after Shanks whined and called them both mean. 

 

When they finally stepped down to the bar, it was quiet. Usually no one was around during the day since most people had jobs and drinking was typically a later activity, but there sat a group of pirates. Shanks' crew was already drinking at eight in the morning. She winced, thinking that couldn't be healthy. 

Luffy was sitting on Shanks' shoulders, (Y/n) reminding him to watch the door frame. Shanks kicked Yasopp's chair, causing the man to start and cough into his mug before turning to see his captain. 

"Wondered where you went last night, Captain! Though guess we shouldn't." Makino looked up from the bar, eyebrows furrowed before she noticed (Y/n) standing a little closer to Shanks than she had yesterday. 

"Well, it seems he must've found something worth sneaking off for." The teasing tone in Makino's voice had (Y/n) tensing up. She pleaded silently with Makino to let it go, but then Luffy just had to speak up. 

"He was in (Y/n)'s room when I came in this morning! So he didn't sneak off. He never even left." 

(Y/n) groaned into her hands and listening to Shanks trying not to laugh too hard while his crew hollered their approval. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
